1. Brief Description of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer simulation program for modeling a flexographic printing process. More specifically, the present invention relates to a series of computer program modules that simulate the operation and output of various flexographic printers through the use of formal database models based on materials and process information variables obtained through a user interface.
2. Field of the Invention
Flexography is a complicated printing process using flexible “plates” to transpose an inked imaged onto different substrates. Ordinarily, years of training and experience are required in order to become proficient in operating flexographic printing presses. It would be desirable to provide a flexographic printing press simulator for purposes of training new operators, and for assisting skilled operators in diagnosing printing problems.